Open Your Eyes
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: While embarking on a new relationship, Emma and Regina are shot one afternoon in the mayor's office by a crazed, vengeful Sydney. Unfortunately the couple then continue on unaware to the fact that they are actually stuck in limbo until they realize no one else is in town and then one of them wakes up with a surprise revelation . AU. SwanQueen endgame.
1. Chapter 1

_Inspired by One Tree Hill, fans of the programme you will understand the idea! Unfortunately I do not own either One Tree Hill or Once Upon A Time :( please let me know what you think!_

 _Also to cover myself a trigger warning for the shooting although I have not wrote anything too graphic._

Chapter 1

They first started as enemies then friends and now, now they were together, only it was currently a secret as no one else knew about them. It wasn't that they were ashamed or embarrassed of each other, neither was it that they purposely hid their new relationship but they preferred to be alone for now, to see where they would end up and whether it would work in case they got hurt. Either way, both Emma and Regina knew that if they were caught or got asked about their status, they wouldn't deny it as they deeply cared for one another. They never had dates as such but they constantly spent their time in each other's company and wouldn't have it any other way because they loved being with one another even though they had yet to reveal whether they felt the 'L' word yet.

"So what do you fancy for dinner?" Emma asks as she walks along the street before turning into a building.

Regina pauses tidying her desk briefly to think then raises an eyebrow while balancing the phone between her chin and shoulder while she stores the last of her reports away. "Do you mean, what do I fancy which you can sneak out of Granny's? No questions asked?"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde comes to a standstill in the mayor's office doorway and smiles seeing the brunette who has yet to see the blonde. "Funny Regina but I was being serious, I want to buy you dinner.." Ending the call once the mayor looks towards the nearby voice, Emma then walks over, shoving her phone into her pocket and embraces the brunette, pulling her close by her waist with a cheeky smile. "Hi.."

Regina smirks as she takes hold of the sheriff's forearms. "Hello dear"

Looking playful, Emma glances over to the woman's desk. "Do you know how much I want to make out with you on your desk right now?"

"I would say a lot however I have just tidied it.." Cringing slightly, the brunette then smiles seeing the blonde look at her in awe.

"Then I guess I will just have to settle for making out here instead" the sheriff nuzzles her nose then kisses the mayor softly on the lips.

Not having chance to kiss back, Regina pulls away having heard a throat clear before the inevitable happens. As both women look towards Sydney who as entered the office, neither one has time to react as it was unexpected.

"You ruined my career...still the same old Evil Queen! Well you are going to _pay_.." Glancing between the pair clearly not in the right mind, Sydney raises the gun from behind his back. "You and your bit on the side" Pointing the gun first at the brunette then the blonde, the crazed man fires hitting Regina in the abdomen and Emma in the middle of her chest. Both immediately dropping once hit. Staring at the two women on the ground, Sydney drops the gun disorientated then walks out, leaving the women to bleed out onto the marble floor. Emma still with her arm looped across Regina's waist protectively.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strolling along the corridor to the mayor's office, Snow sighs as she listens in on Emma's voicemail message that has picked up her call for the third time after constant ringing. "Emma..answer your phone..." Moving towards the door, the short haired woman puts her phone back in her pocket before knocking then opening the office door to step inside. "Regina, have you spoken to Emma today she's not at the-" eyes widening in horror at the sight before her, Snow falls backwards towards the wall, gripping at the doorframe as her legs grow wobbly and begin to give way. Suddenly dropping to her knees, the woman begins to sob hysterically as she reaches back inside her pocket for her phone and calling for help while keeping her eyes focused on her unconscious daughter in a pool of blood in front of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I am putting up two chapters as the next will be Emma and Regina unaware as to what is going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Laying across her couch with her head rested on Emma's lap, Regina glances up from watching TV and smiles at her. "This is nice...just doing nothing"_

 _The blonde looks back with a smile of her own before running her hand along the mayor's hair that is sprawled out over her thighs. "Yeah..it feels, normal.."_

 _Tilting her head up to kiss Emma on the lips, Regina whispers into it. "_ _ **Stay**_ _with me.."_

 _Pecking her once more, the sheriff pulls back looking confused as she has never stayed before. "What?"_

 _Looking into the blonde's eyes hopeful, the brunette attempts a smile again. "Stay with me..stay the weekend, just us" reaching over for Emma's spare hand which is not playing with her hair, Regina holds her breath waiting for a response._

 _Slowly grinning, the sheriff nods and kisses her again. "I would love to"_

 _Matching the blonde's grin, the mayor wraps her arms around her neck before moving herself up and over onto the woman's lap, prompting Emma to take hold of her waist._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Walking into the kitchen, the blonde lifts herself up onto the island, placing her phone beside her while looking in the direction of the brunette who was currently cooking dinner and retrieving a bottle of beer and wine from the fridge. "There was no answer so I left a message"_

 _Passing Emma the beer, Regina wedges herself between the woman's legs with a raised eyebrow before sipping from her wine glass. "What did you say?"_

 _Smiling proudly as it seems plausible, the sheriff replies after taking a swig of beer. "That I was going to visit some old colleagues from Boston until Monday"_

 _Smirking, the mayor places her wine glass down on the counter and rests her hands on the blonde's thighs. "So I get you until Monday? Hm...I guess I will go and lock the door"_

 _Chuckling, Emma leans forward and kisses her softly then continues on with her beer. "I bet you that Mom will still contact me before then.."_

 _Regina nods agreeing. "Oh definitely, this is Snow we are talking about..she will want to know where you are, who you're with..the whole story"_

 _Placing her bottle down, the sheriff runs her hands up and down the brunette's arms until she reaches the woman's hands, linking their fingers on both sides. "Then I shall say, I am currently staying in a very posh place with this amazing and_ _ **gorgeous**_ _brunette who is currently trying to corrupt your daughter into doing some very bad things"_

 _Sniggering, the mayor moves away and taps her nose before returning to the stove. "You should be lucky dear"_

 _Emma grins with a shrug for trying then stays put so she can watch the woman cook. "I'm glad I didn't pick up from Granny's after all, your cooking is to die for!"_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _"Really Emma?"_

 _"What?" Looking like a deer caught in a headlight, the blonde then slowly slides her phone back onto the table._

 _Shaking her head in disbelief, Regina scoffs. "That is the seventh time you have checked your phone, are you sure you actually want to be here?"_

 _"Of course I do! I just..it seems strange that mom hasn't contacted..even if I sent her a message she usually replies. Do you think everything is okay?"_

 _Seeing the genuine concern in Emma's face, the brunette reaches across the table for her hand. "I'm sure they are fine besides if there was something wrong, we would have been told not just because you are their daughter but because you're the sheriff and I'm the mayor..please let us enjoy the time we have..I know I don't ever..say it but, I..I missed you today.."_

 _The sheriff gives a coy smile and lifts their joined hands to kiss the mayor's knuckles. "I missed you too, I miss you every day when I am not with you. I think it's because I see you at the office mainly and then we have our own separate lives..families..separate homes.."_

 _"Well tonight, we are very much together..now, washing or drying?" Standing up, Regina lifts the plates and heads back towards the kitchen followed by the blonde who rolls her eyes._

 _"I'll take drying..I know you and your cleanliness..but that is just one of the things I love about you" Emma grins then her face falls when she hears the other woman drops the plates she was holding._

 _Turning around looking uncertain, the brunette gulps trying to find her voice. "Wha..what did you just say?"_

 _Realizing, the blonde's eyes widen. "Oh..."_

 _Stepping towards Emma despite the mess on the floor, Regina keeps her eyes focused on the sheriff's. "Did..did you just...you said...you..."_

 _Biting her lip, the blonde grows nervous. "Loved you...well,_ _ **love**_ _you..present not past"_

 _"Oh...wow..I.." The mayor begins to pace taking in the new information._

 _Glancing down, the sheriff looks devastated as she has scared the woman away and clearly doesn't feel the same. "Maybe this was a bad idea.."_

 _Coming to a stop, the brunette watches as Emma makes a move towards the door. Feeling panicked, Regina quickly goes to her and grabs her arm to prevent her going anywhere. "Wait!..are..are you sure?"_

 _Glancing over at the woman, the blonde frowns seeing the look of disbelief but also hope in the brunette's eyes. "Of course I'm sure..otherwise I wouldn't have said it, even if it did slip out, I must be feeling it to say it Regina..why are you asking me this?"_

 _Looking down, the mayor releases her grip on the sheriff's arm to clasp her own hands together. "Because it's me and you..I mean it's me..the villain..the only person to ever love me was before I did any wrong and now..I'm.."_

 _Taking hold of her joint hands, Emma smiles. "Now, you're_ _ **Regina**_ _..to me you're_ _ **Regina**_ _..the woman I love..with all my heart"_

 _Meeting the blonde's gaze again but teary, the brunette nods slowly and whispers quietly in fear of her voice breaking. "I love you too.."_

 _Moving into a hug, the two women hold onto each other tightly with a smile on both faces. Pulling away, Emma cups the brunette's face within her hands and presses a chaste kiss to the woman's forehead before brushing away a tear with her thumb. "The question you should be asking yourself is how could I_ _ **not**_ _love you?"_

 _Breaking out into a beaming smile, Regina nuzzles their noses and kisses the blonde quickly before reaching for the woman's phone out of her back pocket of her jeans and holds it out. "Go on..try again, I know_ _ **you**_ _too Miss Swan and you will worry until you talk to her"_

 _Grinning cheekily, Emma kisses the brunette's cheek as she begins to wash the dishes then heads out to the dining room to call her mother. Sighing, the blonde shakes her head calling out to the woman in the kitchen as she puts her phone away yet again. "Nope! Still no answer!"_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A/N: they have no clue what has really happened to them :(


	3. Chapter 3

_Apologies if the medical stuff is incorrect, I basically was guessing._

Chapter 3

Standing within the corridor watching as the doctors and nurses wheel away both women on their stretchers, Snow glances around teary while hugging her arms, unsure on what she is suppose to do now. Seeing her husband come rushing through the main doors, the short haired woman darts over to him and straight into his open arms getting upset all over again. "Someone..shot them David..I thought we were past all this..fighting. I know Regina has done wrong before and so have we but what has our daughter ever done to deserve this?..I just don't understand.."

Rubbing his wife's back, David also gets teary as he tries to wrap his head around what has happened. "She will be fine..they both will. They're fighters. As for Emma she is strong and Regina..well the amount of years that people tried to kill her as the Evil Queen, she will not let something as cowardly as a bullet be the one to end her. What were they doing together anyway?"

Shrugging, Snow gives a sniffles as she pulls away but still in need of having her husband close by, by taking hold of his hand. "I..I don't know..it was gone five so they should have finished work..maybe Emma had some last minute reports to pass on, you know what she is like with paperwork.."

Turning to see a doctor approach the couple, David squeezes his wife's hand in reassurance and looks towards the man in a white coat to explain their daughters current situation.

"Emma is just coming out of surgery, she will still need further operations but for now she is too weak. The position of the bullet narrowly missed her heart but unfortunately is still lodged inside..and she had a bleed but now, we need to fix an artery to the right of her heart"

Snow nods although hardly any of it is getting through to her. David takes a shaky breath and questions. "Can we see her?"

"You can but I'm afraid due to the impact, she is currently in a coma and on life support to help her heart take the added pressure. For now, it is the best thing for her to heal her internal injuries however if she stays this way for too long and remains too weak for us to go back in, we will have to look at our options.."

David frowns having an idea what he is going to say then glares angrily. "Our _options_?"

Sighing, the doctor looks sympathetic. "Turning the life support off..."

Gasping at hearing those words, Snow shakes her head profusely as her lip trembles. "No. We are _not_ doing that"

"For now we shall see how she goes.." Turning to show the couple where to go, the doctor feels a hand take his arm to prevent him and looks back to the short haired woman.

"What about Regina? Is she okay?"

Looking shocked, the doctor clears his throat. "Oh..I..I didn't think you would want..to know. Regina is still in surgery..the bullet hit her left kidney but the impact also affected her right..we are currently removing the left however the right will need to be replaced..she needs a transplant..and from what we were told by the paramedics, when she fell, she also hit her head pretty hard on the ground..we are uncertain when she will also wake"

Snow gulps with a nod as David rubs his head. "Maybe I'm wrong..maybe this _will_ kill her"

Being lead into their daughter's room, the short haired woman covers her mouth as she sees the blonde laying in the bed wired up and looking deathly white. Not the complexion Emma usually wears. Yes she was a pale woman but to Snow, her daughter also had a slight glow to her which matched the sparkle of her green eyes. Taking the chair beside the bed, the worried mother takes hold of the blonde's limp hand and covers it between her own. "You're going to be just fine honey..just hang in there for us.." Sniffling, Snow wipes a tear from her face as David places a hand on her shoulder stood behind her as they watch their daughter closely in fear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, a nurse enters the room holding a plastic zipped bag containing the blonde's belongings which were collected on the scene. Placing the bag on the bed tray, she gives a small yet sad smile towards the couple. "These were collected at the office, her phone..keys.."

Snow nods and reaches for the bag, taking out her daughter's phone to check in case anyone has tried to reach her who are currently unaware of her situation. Biting her lip at seeing the missed call from herself, the short haired woman goes to click off before seeing her contact list. Raising an eyebrow, she reads. _Regina. Regina. Regina._ Frowning, she scrolls through to her messages although she knew she shouldn't and looks surprised at the amount that are to and from Regina, reading one from lunchtime that day. _'Babe the station is driving me insane, I am literally about to commit a crime on Leroy if he doesn't stop whistling! On a brighter note, I cannot wait to see your beautiful smile after work :) xx'_

"Oh..." The short haired woman looks shocked and turns to her husband who is looking concerned. "David..I think I just found out why they were in the office together..because they _are_ together"

David's eyes widen as he turns his gaze towards his sleeping daughter and is left speechless as his wife also takes Emma's keys with a slight chuckle.

"She even has keys to the mansion, how did we not see this? I knew they were friends but.."

"I know..I don't get it either but..I suppose we will get the full story when she wakes up.."

Suddenly having a bad thought, Snow inhales sharply. "David what if..Regina doesn't..make it. How do we tell Emma? I mean I know we haven't had her in our lives like she should have been but we know for certain, our daughter is not the type to rush into a relationship..she shuts herself away from the possibility..and for some reason, Regina has fixed that."

"I..-"

Being cut off, David looks towards the doctor who walks in to check on Emma's vitals to see if there has been any improvement for her to go back into surgery. Snow watches carefully as his jots down on his notes while pondering over the predicament before she decides to question. "Excuse me, can I ask you something regarding Regina's condition?"

The doctor nods and stands by the bed. "Of course.."

"If..Regina doesn't get a kidney..what will happen?"

Taking a deep breath,, the doctor looks apologetic. "Right now? If Regina doesn't get a kidney in the next 48 hours, she will die"

Biting her lip teary, Snow looks over towards Emma's face, squeezing her hand while stroking the blonde's hair back with her other hand before swallowing a lump. "I want to be tested..to see if I'm a match"

"Snow..no you can't"

Shaking her head, the short haired woman glances over her shoulder at David. "I have to. Regina obviously means something to Emma, so if there is a way of saving her then I will do it for my daughter. David..I destroyed Regina's life all them years ago..and yes we were then both to blame for all the fighting..but now? I have a chance to make it right with her..she has helped us so much these past years and has proved herself on more than one occasion, she doesn't deserve to die. Not if it can be prevented"

David sighs knowing how stubborn his wife can be. "What if Emma..gets worse and you're not here"

"You will be. I know you will _never_ leave her side, I _have_ to do this"

Defeated, David agrees half heartedly, knowing he will not win this battle. "Okay...do what you have to do"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: two chapters again as I'm trying to do a chapter of reality and a chapter of Emma and Regina's world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Waking up with a squint from the daylight seeping through the curtains, Emma glances over her shoulder with a yawn to find Regina firmly pressed into her back and her arm draped over the blonde's hip. Smiling to herself, the blonde then runs a finger lightly along the brunette's arm causing the woman to stir. Letting out a small groan, Regina pouts with her eyes still closed and rolls over onto the opposite side, hugging her pillow. Emma sniggers and turns inwards to watch her. "Here I thought you were a morning person..."_

 _Mumbling into the pillow, the mayor reaches for the duvet. "Not when it's the weekend..."_

 _Grinning, the blonde shifts closer and leans over the woman's shoulder to kiss her cheek, getting a smile in return before Regina opens her eyes to meet Emma's. Rolling over to face her, the brunette reaches her hand up and strokes the sheriff's face. "Good morning dear"_

 _"Morning" Emma beams at her then tilts her head forward to kiss her._

 _Kissing back, the brunette takes hold of her waist then plants a series of small kisses onto the blonde's lips. "I shall go and make breakfast..and coffee"_

 _Watching the woman pull away, the blonde sticks out her lip wanting more kisses then smiles when Regina gives an eye roll before pulling on her robe. Sitting up against the headboard, Emma reaches for her phone with a sigh. "Still nothing..I'm going to have to go round there..because I'm really starting to worry"_

 _Walking around to the blonde's side of the bed, the brunette lifts the woman's chin up to face her with her hand and smiles. "_ _ **Not**_ _before breakfast" pecking her lips, Regina moves back and makes her way out of her room to head downstairs._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Coming up behind Regina, Emma grins as she wraps her arms around the woman from behind and lifts the mug of coffee out of her hands before drinking it._

 _"Hey that was mine!" Slapping the blonde's hand lightly, the brunette scolds her for stealing her coffee. "Do you want me to make you breakfast or do you want me to kick you out?"_

 _Chuckling, the sheriff shakes her head. "You wouldn't do that..maybe once upon a time but not now..you_ _ **love**_ _me too much"_

 _Scoffing, the mayor raises an eyebrow. "Well maybe Miss Swan, I am having second thoughts" seeing the blonde's face drop, Regina laughs and turns to face her, kissing her on the lips before taking her mug back with a victorious smirk._

 _Emma huffs and moves to get her own mug. "maybe I should just go to Granny's for breakfast.."_

 _Giggling into her mug, the brunette watches the other woman pot around her kitchen before sitting on a stool. "Emma?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _Looking straight at her, the mayor smiles in awe. "I_ _ **do**_ _love you, in some ways I think I always have but now I_ _ **know**_ _I always will"_

 _Giving a cheeky grin, the sheriff crooks her finger to gesture for the woman to come over. As soon as Regina does, Emma pulls her into a kiss. "I love you too"_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Pulling up outside the loft, both women exit Regina's Benz. Looking around with a frown, checking the street, Emma walks around the trunk of the car to meet the brunette on the curb. "Does something seem off to you?"_

 _Raising an eyebrow, Regina leans against her car. "What do you mean?"_

 _Looking up and down main street again, the blonde places her hands on her hips confused. "There is no one about..like literally.._ _ **no one**_ _..and it doesn't seem as though anywhere is open"_

 _"What?" Also looking around concerned for the fact she is mayor and the shops appear to all be shut. "This is...strange..I need to go look into it, besides I don't think your parents would appreciate that you told them you were out of town when in reality, you were with me"_

 _"Okay..call me when you figure it out or I will meet you at your office.." Emma smiles at her then bites her lip checking their surroundings once more before sneaking a quick kiss to the mayor's cheek._

 _Regina cannot help but smile and gestures with her head. "Go on.." Waiting until the blonde has stepped inside the building, the mayor decides to walk towards the town hall while keeping an eye on the street in case the unusual atmosphere is due to a big bad._

 _Knocking once on the loft door, Emma opens the door and steps inside receiving no answer. "Hello?...mom?...dad?" Walking up to the stairs, the blonde peers up to check the bedrooms while muttering to herself. "What the hell is going on..." Heading back out, the sheriff sighs as she strolls along by Granny's but sees no one sitting inside having their lunch or coffee. Hearing her phone go, Emma answers at first wishing it was her mom but as it is Regina she smiles. "Hey you"_

 _"Emma, I need you to come to the office..I found something..."_

 _Concerned at the shakiness of the brunette's voice, the blonde nods to herself while speeding up her walk. "Okay, I'll be right there.." Putting her phone away, Emma takes off in a sprint towards the town hall before rushing past the reception desk and seeing the brunette pacing along the corridor outside her office._

 _Turning around seeing the blonde, Regina quickly grabs for her hand needing some form of comfort. "I..don't know what has happened but..it doesn't look good.."_

 _Coming to stand beside the shocked looking woman, Emma squeezes her hand then quickly kisses her head to help calm her and relieve her shakiness. "What is it?"_

 _Gesturing with her head, Regina remains quiet as the blonde follows her gaze to inside the office door before staring down at the pools of blood on the marble floor. Dropping her mouth open, Emma frowns while trying to figure out what has happened. "Whose...whose.._ _ **blood**_ _is that?..."_

 _Shaking her head, Regina hugs the blonde's arm feeling slightly scared then looks up meeting the woman's eyes as Emma quickly wraps her arms around the brunette and shuts the office door in the process to prevent them seeing anymore._


	5. Chapter 5

_Just so you guys know, there is no little Henry...yet..I have a plan! ;)_

Chapter 5

As soon as Snow was tested by the next day, she returned to her daughter's side still trying to figure out what had happened or _why_ it had happened. When she had called for help after finding the couple, she also had to leave the situation in the hands of the sheriff station but unfortunately their sheriff also happened to be their injured daughter. The next in charge was David and despite not wanting to leave his daughter's side, Snow had told him to go and figure out who had the nerve to hurt Emma and Regina while she stayed. As she watched her husband return, the short haired woman excused herself and made her way towards the mayor's room. The brunette had been brought out of surgery but was also wired up to give her as much support as possible as her second kidney began to pack up.

Stepping inside, Snow takes a deep breath looking over at the woman she once fought so hard to get out of her life and via versa. Slowly sitting beside the bed, the short haired woman looks up at Regina with a sad expression. Reaching over, she takes the sleeping woman's hand. "There is one thing I need to say to you, so you better be listening. You need to _fight_ , fight like you have never fought before. I know you have stood your ground many a times as the 'Evil Queen' but now, I _need_ you to fight as Regina because my daughter is in a room down the corridor and she is stubborn and likes to put on a front...but I also know that if anything happens to you, she will be scared and will feel alone just like she has felt for the majority of her life. If you care for her like I think you do, you make sure you stay put for her"

"Excuse me?"

Looking towards the door, Snow stands seeing the doctor, curious as to what he has to say.

The doctor nods towards Regina. "I have the results. You're a match.."

Without hesitation, the short haired woman answers. "Then let's do it. Now."

"We will go set up then come and prepare you.."

Snow sighs in relief for her daughter's sake then glances back to the sleeping brunette and pats her hand. "You just hang on..and I will see you soon"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning back to her husband, the short haired woman braced herself for what she is about to tell him. David watches his wife closely noticing the worried look on her face and the way she begins to fidget as she stands before him.

"I'm a match..and I am going to give Regina my kidney.."

"Snow.." Sighing, David rubs his head while looking towards Emma on the bed. "Think about this, what if something happens to you..it's not worth the risk of Emma losing you. If Regina dies, we will help our daughter get through it..she can find someone else but she cannot get another mother"

Staring in disbelief, Snow shakes her head. "David, I _am_ doing this, with or without your support..now they want me to go now. Just promise me you will not leave Emma's side"

Looking away, hurt by his wife's choice, David takes a breath before answering. "I promise.."

Watching him briefly, the short haired woman then walks up to beside her daughter's head and strokes the blonde's hair with a small smile. "I will be back soon honey..I love you" kissing her head, Snow straightens and walks over to the door.

"Snow wait.."

Pausing in the doorway, Snow looks over with a raised eyebrow. "Yes David?"

Making his way over, David quickly pulls his wife into a kiss. "We love you, stay strong and I will be here to hold both your hands when you are back.."

Wrapping her arms around her husband, Snow looks teary as she hugs him tightly with a small nod before walking out to find the doctor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being wheeled into theatre, Snow gives a few shaky breaths as she lays upon her operating table, ready and waiting for the anaesthetist to put her to sleep so that the doctors may begin. Tilting her head to the side, she looks towards Regina on the table beside her already out as she is still wired up the same as she was within her room. Shifting towards the edge, the short haired woman reaches over and takes the woman's hand. "If it is of any help, I think she loves you, you know... _Emma_..I have seen the messages..and come to think of it now, I have also seen the way you look at one another. Just..do as I say and we will both be back by Emma's side soon.." Nodding to herself, Snow gulps nervously as a mask covers her face and she closes her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Heading back outside to find Regina after sending her out so she could check the mayor's office properly as the sheriff, Emma looks across at the brunette leaning against the wall of the town hall. "..hey..there is no sign of any break in, nothings been taken.."_

 _"Emma..I.." Sighing, the mayor mutters. "This is going to sound crazy.." Looking over at the blonde, Regina bites her lip. "There is no one around..this town is deserted and there is evidence of a crime scene in_ _ **my**_ _office, where_ _ **I**_ _work..where_ _ **you**_ _visit. What if..is it us? Are we dead or something? Because none of this makes sense!"_

 _Seeing the woman begin to get worked up, Emma hugs her, cradling her head while pecking a soft kiss to the brunette's neck and shoulder. "Whatever it is..we will figure it out and..one thing, at least we're together.."_

 _Clinging to the blonde, Regina nods against her before glancing up to look at her. "You're right..we're together.." Giving a small teary smile, she cups Emma's cheek. "So long as I have you by my side..we can do this.."_

 _The sheriff smiles in awe and tilts her head to kiss the mayor's hand that is holding her cheek. "That's_ _ **my**_ _girl.."_

 _Chuckling at the endearment, the mayor strokes her face then pulls away to take hold of her hand. "Where to?"_

 _Shrugging, Emma then cringes while gripping Regina's hand. "Maybe we should...try the hospital?..just in case?"_

 _The brunette nods slowly, worried. "Okay..let's go do that.."_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Walking down main street, both women look sad upon the emptiness of the place, finding it slightly creepy. Coming towards the hospital, they look towards one another with an understanding look then make their way inside. Freezing in the doorway, Emma stares in shock and feels Regina squeeze her hand more, mirroring the woman's expression. The hospital, was busy, like it always was. Taking a deep breath, the blonde leads them over to the reception desk to ask for help as the mayor spots a familiar face heading down the corridor in a frantic state. Frowning, Regina releases Emma's hand, causing the sheriff to look over as the brunette steps out to the corridor confused._

 _"..._ _ **mother**_ _?.."_

 _Glancing back to the blonde, the mayor gestures with her head for them to follow the older brunette. Weaving through the people along the corridor, Regina reaches her mother who appears to be upset while talking to a doctor._

 _"My daughter, she was brought here..where is she please?"_

 _Frowning with worry, the brunette goes to block her mother's view of the doctor with her own. "Mother?..I'm here..it's-"_

 _"Regina..."_

 _Swallowing a lump, the brunette heads over to Emma who had called her then follows the blonde's gaze. "..you..you're here..but.."_

 _Staring at the gurney that is just about to be wheeled past them, Regina looks shocked as she comes face to face with herself. Speechless, she backs up to the wall as she begins to breath heavily. Gulping, Emma quickly comes beside her and rubs her shoulder, also speechless before managing to get a few words out. "..It's going to be..okay..okay?..it will be-" staring past the brunette into the window of a room beside where Regina is standing, the blonde inhales sharply. "Regina?"_

 _Letting out a high pitched 'hm' still looking panicked, she glances over towards the sheriff then turns herself around to look through the window seeing David sat in a chair beside a bed. A bed in which laid Emma Swan._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A/N: still enjoying? P.S. sorry for the shortness of these two chapters! will improve once the first one wakes!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Blinking her eyes open, Snow looks over to find David sat beside her. Becoming more aware of her surroundings, the short haired woman suddenly feels angry that her husband has clearly broke his promise to stay beside their daughter and then feels a sudden panic that something had happened to Emma while she was in theatre. Clearing her throat to find her voice, Snow practically whispers.

"David...where.."

Taking hold of his wife's hand, David gives a small smile and gestures with a nod towards the other side of Snow's bed. Tilting her head over, she also smiles seeing their daughter in a bed beside her. Squeezing her hand, David watches the pair closely. "The doctor just checked in on Emma and said that her vitals have improved like they had hoped, she may even be ready for surgery tomorrow. He also said the procedure went well and that Regina is in recovery, she is responding well to the new kidney that she should hopefully be awake in a little while"

"You need to..go see her..when she does..let her know..someone is there" Snow looks towards David pleadingly.

Nodding in agreement, David leans over to give her a kiss. "You amaze me Snow..after everything, you are still willing to help anyone in need despite their pasts"

"..because it's the right thing to do.."

Chuckling, the former shepherd gives her hand a final squeeze. "then I shall go to make my wife happy" making his way around to Emma's bed following suit like he has been and kisses her head before walking out to find Regina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering Regina's room, David stops frozen inside the door seeing the older brunette sat by the woman's bed.

"Cora?.."

Glancing across at the door while keeping hold of her daughter's hand, Cora gives a brief smile. "David..how nice of you to visit.."

Walking further into the room and around the other side, the former shepherd nods. "I wanted to see how she was doing, after all she does have my wife's kidney and Snow is worried.."

"of course..I must go and see her myself to thank her but I cannot bring myself to leave Regina's side at the moment..in the meantime could you thank her for calling me and letting me know what happened..it is truly unbelievable..I know my daughter has done some terrible things in her time, me and her both, but she had changed..she hasn't hurt anyone in years and now, well now I am trying not to let my feeling of wanting to rip the person's heart out who has done this out" stroking her daughter's hand, the older brunette sighs.

"We have been thinking the same thing..with Emma.."

Looking over at him, Cora appears concerned. "How is she doing?.."

"Better. She may be ready for surgery soon" David explains and sits beside the bed on the spare chair, looking towards Regina on the bed.

Feeling slightly awkward, the older brunette chuckles to herself. "Do you know why our daughters were together?"

Scratching his head, David takes a breath. "We have an idea but we are not certa-"

"They're together" Cora blurts out, cutting him off. Biting her lip momentarily, she looks at David who had raised an eyebrow in her direction. "I may have caught them..a little while ago, a month to be exact in a somewhat..intimate embrace..however neither of them know I know"

Leaning forward intrigued, the former shepherd frowns. "And you're okay with this?"

Staring back at her daughter again, Cora nods. "I am..she's clearly happy and after all I put her through, she deserves that.." Glancing up at David she smiles. "And so does Emma"

".. _Emma_.."

Both Cora and David look towards Regina who is frowning, trying to open her eyes while pulling on the tube to take it away from her mouth sounding croaked, repeating what she had said. "..Emma.."

Holding her hand tightly, Cora smiles at her daughter. "Sweetheart try not to move..Emma is in her own room, but she will be fine.."

David rises from his feet and smiles himself. "I'll go get the doctor.." leaving the pair to it, the former shepherd retrieves the doctor before returning to his wife and daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting himself in a chair between his wife and daughter's beds, David smiles over at Snow. "Regina is awake..Cora is with her, she said thank you for contacting her"

Snow smiles back trying to sit up a little. "Is she okay?"

"She appears to be, the first person she wanted was Emma. Cora explained to her what happened"

"Good..hopefully we can all see her soon and maybe she can encourage this one to wake up and get better.." the short haired woman gestures to the blonde on the bed.

"Hopefully.." David takes her hand again. "..we will all be back to normal again soon and then we can interrogate our daughter on her apparent relationship"

"David we will embarrass her.."

"isn't that not what parents do? besides that _is_ normal for us, for the past four years anyway" the former shepherd states to his wife.

Letting out a small laugh while holding her side, Snow looks over at their daughter. "We will be annoying her in no time.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the doctor had checked her over, Regina seemed to be more lucid and was currently staring over at her mother sadly. "I need to..see Emma..I..I left her.."

Cora frowns while clasping the brunette's hand between her own. "what do you mean? left her?"

"I..I left her..behind..we was together..in..I don't know..we was here..we saw each other here..like this in our beds but..we was together..I..she's all alone now..I need to reassure her"

"honey you're not making any sense.."

Becoming teary, Regina looks away while biting her lip as a tear falls down her cheek. "mother..I have to see her..she said she felt okay and she shouldn't..she should..I.." getting choked, the brunette attempts to turn away from Cora. "I need her _here_.."

Not allowing her daughter to turn away, Cora stands and leans over, pulling the brunette into a gentle hug as she begins to sob. "You will see her soon, I promise.."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _Leading each other out of the hospital in need of air, Emma and Regina look worried towards one another._

 _"I was right..something happened to us..someone tried to kill us.."_

 _Looking sadly towards the brunette, the blonde keeps her close with her arm securely wrapped around her waist. "I want to try going to the station..if something bad did happen to us..if it all linked to your office..dad will be on it..we could figure it out..and then see if we can..leave_ _ **here**_ _, where ever_ _ **this**_ _here is.."_

 _Taking hold of the sheriff's hand, Regina follows the woman towards the sheriff's station, finding David sat inside, yawning over some report that had been sent. Clearly with a lack of sleep over what has happened. Emma frowns and looks around seeing Ruby walk in. "I don't get it..no one was here and now..it's like..have we gone back? dad was with me and now he is here.."_

 _"Maybe are suppose to see what happened? to figure it out?"_

 _Nodding, the blonde bites her lip as the pair watch the substitute sheriff and Granny's waitress interact._

 _Handing over a basket of what appears to be food from the diner, Ruby looks sad as she leans against the desk. "Got any leads? has there been any improvement?"_

 _David sighs and shakes his head. "I'm waiting back on the fingerprinting..and as for the other two..Emma is no change..but Regina may have a way back, she needs a kidney and Snow has taken it upon herself to get tested..I'm about to go back now to find out the outcome.."_

 _"oh.."_

 _Raising an eyebrow, Regina looks over at Emma shocked. "your mother.."_

 _"Yeah.." The blonde nods in disbelief._

 _Looking down, going quiet, the mayor sighs. "I hope she isn't a match..I don't want to leave you. That is what it means right? I get a kidney, I get better, I wake up and you.."_

 _"I'm not improving..I know I'm not because I feel strong..here..but.." Turning towards the brunette, the blonde cups her cheeks to make the woman look at her. "Please do not say that..I want you to wake up, I want you to_ _ **live**_ _..so I am hoping mom is a match.."_

 _Shaking her head teary, the brunette gulps down a lump. "No Emma..please you have to fight..if not?, I am staying with you.."_

 _"Come with me" dropping her hands, Emma takes hold of her hand and heads back to the hospital before looking into Regina's room. "look in there..look at your mother..she needs you.."_

 _Regina takes a shaky breath looking at her comatose self and her mother sat beside her. "but I need_ _ **you**_ _."_

 _"Then I promise, if you wake up, I will fight so hard..please" Emma looks desperately at her while gripping onto both of the brunette's hands._

 _Staring up at her, the mayor slowly nods with a tear rolling down. The blonde smiles and wipes it away with her thumb before kissing her head. "open your eyes.."_

 _Looking through the window again, Regina bites her lip as she briefly closes her eyes then opens._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Frowning while trying to open her eyes and pull on the tube in her mouth, Regina realizes what has happened and glances around the room at Cora and David, looking for one person in particular. ".. _Emma_..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: in case you are wondering, Cora is good in this fic all redeemed and for my plan of Henry, Emma will be the same age of 28 but already known her parents 4 years so since 24. It will all make sense when I add him in :)


	9. Chapter 9

_I have put both realities in this chapter as the non reality is shorter as Emma is by herself! hope you enjoy let me know what you guys think on this whole Henry thing! P.S. for you One Tree Hill fans, I stole another idea...;)_

Chapter 9

By the time Regina was well enough to see Emma, the blonde had been taken down for one of the operations she needed to help fix her artery. Noticing her mother asleep in the chair beside her bed, the brunette slowly stood up, touching her bandaged head from moving too quickly and pulls her cardigan on before leaving her room while holding onto her side. Reaching Emma's room, the mayor peers inside seeing no sign of David, only both the blonde and her mother asleep in their own beds. Walking in quietly, Regina gulps seeing the blonde for the first time since the whole incident before sitting herself down on the chair. Taking hold of her hand, the brunette lets her lip tremble as a few tears threaten to fall.

"Regina?"

Glancing over her shoulder at the sudden voice, Regina wipes her cheek quickly then gives a teary smile towards the short haired woman. "Hi..Snow.."

"Should you be out of bed?"

The brunette nods. "The doctor said to take it slow which according to my mother means to the bathroom and back..but I _had_ to see her.."

Snow sits up on her bed and smiles in awe at the lengths the woman has gone to, to see her daughter. "She is doing better, still needs another operation but it's not going to be for a couple of days yet"

"She will be fine..I know she will, she told me she was going to fight so..I have hope she will come back to us" Regina looks back to Emma and squeezes her hand, realizing how it must look. "Snow..I know this..is out of the blue but.."

"I get it, I've seen you guys, how you act around one another and well I may have gone through my daughters phone and the messages and photos proved it.." The short haired woman leans across and takes hold of the brunette's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Which is why I did this..for you both..and for us because I want us to make amends for Emma's sake. I know we have been civil but I think we are past that now..if you and Emma are serious, who knows what will happen in the future"

Watching the blonde sleep, the mayor mutters quietly. "I want _everything_ with her.."

"Regina?"

Looking back to the fellow brunette on the bed, Regina raises an eyebrow curiously while seeing the other woman frown.

"What do you mean, Emma said she was going to fight?" Snow shifts to the edge of her bed.

Feeling awkward, the brunette takes a deep breath. "This is going to sound crazy but..when I was out..I was with her..we was in I don't know..limbo? We didn't know what happened but then I saw my office and we came here and saw.. _us_..but the _real_ us. Then we heard about you and the kidney..I..I didn't want to leave her but she told me I had to and she would fight..so we could see each other again.."

Shaking her head, the short haired woman looks towards her daughter. "I don't think that is crazy..after everything we have witnessed.."

"True..."

"Regina Mills...in which world do you deem appropriate to give your mother a heart attack? You should be in bed" Cora raises an eyebrow from the doorway.

Sighing, Regina gives a small pout before putting all of her focus on Emma. "I need to be here..I'm _not_ leaving her side and I'm fine"

Stepping inside the room, the older brunette looks to Snow with an eye roll. "Stubborn as always.."

"Yes..I wonder where she gets it from?" The short haired woman gives a smile to show she is teasing then looks to Regina. "Honey go back to your room, Emma will-"

" _Need_ me here.." The brunette cuts in and looks towards the pair of scolding women. "Please?"

Approaching her daughter, Cora smiles sadly. "Regina dear, they are not going to be able to fit another bed in here.."

"I don't need another bed..I will stay with Emma"

Taking a deep breath, Cora shrugs at Snow then grabs a chair from the side to sit down.

Continuing to watch the blonde, Regina then checks on their mothers after it has gone quiet to see both of them asleep. Her mother on the chair and Snow in her bed. Letting out a yawn, the brunette pushes her chair back and carefully climbs on Emma's bed before cuddling into her side and burying her head into the sleeping woman's neck. "I'm here for when you are ready...goodnight Emma"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, all three women are woken with a startle as Emma's machine starts to ring out erratically. Slipping off of the bed, Regina grabs the blonde's arm in worry as a few doctors rush in. Taking hold of her daughter's shoulders, Cora pulls her back out of the way then takes hold of Snow's arm who is in a state of shock as Emma is then wheeled out of the room to rush back into theatre.

Turning around to face her mother, the brunette falls down on her as the older brunette wraps her arms around her tightly while glancing over to Snow every now and then to see the woman still staring off towards the door. Guiding her daughter to Snow's bed, Cora looks to the pair. "Listen to me, _both_ of you..this may not be how we wanted it to go but Emma needed more surgery anyway, this just speeds it up. Like you said she _is_ a fighter and she _will_ pull through this"

The short haired woman slowly nods teary then grips onto Regina's hand who also looks like she is about to cry. "I need to tell David..I.."

"I will call him. Wait here" Cora makes her way out of the room to contact David then manages to get the attention of a doctor to find out what was going on. Walking back inside the room, the older brunette smiles over at the worried pair.

The mayor watches her mother with a frown. "What is it?"

"I just spoke with a doctor.."

Charging up to her mother needing answers, Regina comes to a halt seeing the woman raise her hand with a smile. "It would appear you were right..the reason for the machine going haywire was because Emma was attempting to wake up. They merely rushed her to theatre to finish off a procedure before she does..they said she will be out soon and then all we have to do is wait for her to wake within a couple of hours.."

Giving a huge sigh of relief, the brunette smiles as she then looks towards Snow who begins to sob from happiness. "I knew she...oh thank god.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on their individual chairs with David now sitting beside Snow on the bed, all four adults watch as Emma gets wheeled back in with less tubes, leaving only the oxygen for when she wakes. Holding onto her hand again, Regina smiles over at her before leaning across and stroking a strand of her hair. "Come on..it's time to wake up Emma.."

As they continue to wait, Regina scrolls through the blonde's phone feeling rather impatient as she looks at the photos Emma had of the pair together. Hearing a loud inhale of air, the brunette along with everyone else looks up towards the blonde who has crinkled her nose before slowly reaching her empty hand in which Regina did not have hold of and pull the mask away from her face. Licking her lips slightly, the blonde gradually blinks as she wakes up.

Standing up to see her properly, the mayor strokes the blonde's head with a smile. "Emma?..hey sleepyhead.."

Emma gives a small sleepy smile at hearing the woman's voice then looks around clearly not with it as her mother makes her way off of her bed and walks around the opposite side to see her, David too. "..He..Henry..."

Frowning, Regina looks up towards Snow and David confused but notices the same confused stares. "..who..who is Henry?.."

The pair shrug as they look down at their daughter. Emma clears her throat to see if she can speak more. "..I..need to find..Henry..."

Continuing to stroke her head, the brunette bites her lip. "Emma..baby _who_ is Henry?"

Tilting her head slightly to face the woman, the blonde squeezes her hand. "..my..son..."

Looking wide eyed, Regina doesn't know what to say as everyone else appears to be confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Having watched Regina literally disappear in front of her, Emma began walking along to her room to see what was going on. Leaning against the window seal, the blonde begins to sob at the thought of never seeing Regina again if she dies, the thought of never seeing her family again, her mom and dad. Sliding down to the floor, the sheriff hugs her knees as she allows her tears to run freely as the brunette was now gone. She hated that this kept on happening to her, it was like the summer night in Boston all over again. That night, she ended up in hospital too, only this time it was due to an unfortunate car accident when someone ran a red light and rear ended Emma's car into ongoing traffic. Luckily then, she escaped with a minor head injury, or she had been told. Emma never really remembered it and wonder on the odd occasion if it was down to the accident or did she simply block it out. Either way she never felt right afterwards until she had found her family, she had never told them about it either, not even Regina. It was simply something she just never talked about._

 _Resting her head back against the wall, the blonde closes her eyes in concentration to think back to what had happened. Maybe that was what she needed to do? Find closure on another aspect of her life to wake up?_

 _"I just need Regina...and..." Frowning, the blonde looks down to her jacket and slides her hand into her pocket to pull out a small toy car. Glancing around confused before staring back at the car, Emma tilts it upside down to inspect it. Raising an eyebrow at the small inscription, the blonde bites her lip while running her finger over it. "Henry..2...why have I got some kid's car?"_

 _Resting her head back again, Emma then looks wide eyed at a forgotten memory and stands quickly, realizing. "Henry?!"_

 _Pacing up and down the corridor clutching the car, the blonde takes a shaky breath. "Come on Swan wake up..you need to find Henry..you stupid foolish woman! How on earth could you_ _ **forget**_ _your own son?!"_

 _Feeling a sharp pain, Emma doubles over and collapses on the floor as her body begins to take back control and she wakes up in her hospital bed with Regina by her side._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few days later, Emma was a lot better and able to, sit up in bed, walk to the bathroom and even eat, which is something the blonde was very happy about. As for Snow, she had been discharged on the advice of taking it easy as well as Regina a couple of days later, although it didn't make no difference to either woman, as they had stayed by Emma's side and refused to leave the hospital completely. Managing to persuade his wife out of the room, David takes Snow down to the canteen so that Regina has the chance to talk to the blonde over the pressing matter that was her son. Sharing the bed, the brunette practically pulls the sheriff onto her lap as she strokes her blonde locks lightly, relishing in the fact that Emma is on the mend. She was _here_ and safe.

"Emma? I need to ask you something about..."

"Henry?" The blonde peers up sadly as the mayor nods.

"Yes dear.."

"I..I had an accident..before coming to Storybrooke and I...don't remember it that well but, I do remember now that..Henry was in the car..he hurt his leg but..he was okay" getting teary while trying to make sense of it all, Emma bites her lip. "Then I..I don't know what happened..I was in the hospital and then I left and I...I didn't even remember him..where he went..I don't even know where he is..how could..I..."

Cradling the blonde's head as she gets upset, Regina holds onto her. "It's okay, we will find him..can you tell me what you remember of him now?"

"He had just turned two..so now, he would be nearly six..he has dark hair..that he loved to have spiked up and..people always said he had my eyes..his father was.. _is_ out of the picture.."

Smiling down at the sheriff, the mayor lifts her chin, ignoring the father part, being able to tell he was no good by how Emma mentioned him. "By the sounds of it, a handsome little guy..who we will bring home"

Looking slightly lost, Emma nods then looks hopeful. "You're going to help me?"

Rubbing the blonde's back, Regina smiles more. "Yes Emma..he is a part of you and I love you"

The blonde breaks out into a cheeky grin. "That's the first time you have said that to me in _this_ world.."

"Because it's true.." Leaning down, the mayor nuzzles her nose against Emma's then pecks her lips.

"I love you too..just so you know.." The sheriff strokes the side of Regina's face then reaches up to kiss her head where she had hurt herself from the fall due to the incident.

Pecking her lips again, the brunette untangles herself gaining a pout then stands up. "Sorry getting stiff. When your parents are back, I will go and make a phone call, see what I can do"

"Okay. Regina can I ask you..how comes you're so calm about all this? I mean finding out I have a son is a big thing but you just seem to be.. _okay_?" Emma watches the woman's reaction curiously as Regina paces a little then gives a shaky breath before sitting on the chair while taking hold of the blonde's hand.

"It was my fault.."

Frowning, the sheriff looks confused thinking about her son. "What? Henry? You didn't even-"

"No. What happened to us..you..you got shot because of me. I spoke to David a couple of days ago and they figured it out because the idiot wasn't good with hiding his tracks, not to mention leaving the gun in my office. Emma..it was Sydney and the more I think about it, the more I remember. He came in..he was angry and he yelled out..saying that I destroyed his life and..I am so sorry.."

Shifting herself over to the edge of her bed, the blonde faces the woman so their legs touch. "He was wrong..you improved his life, it was just because he had feelings for you and clearly..you wasn't interested and didn't he lose his job for drinking?"

Regina nods, looking down. "Yes but.."

Shaking her head, Emma leans forward resting her forehead against the brunette's. "No buts..it's over with, we are both okay and I love you. All I want to concentrate on now is getting out of here and finding Henry"

Giving a small chuckle, the mayor then smiles. "I just keep picturing the likes of Granny's face when we walk into the diner, hand in hand with our son in tow"

The blonde looks in awe, getting a little teary. " _Our_ son?"

"Yes.. _our_ son" Regina smiles then kisses her before hearing a throat being cleared and pulling away to see Snow and David stood in the doorway. "..okay I am going to make that phone call.." Kissing Emma's head, the brunette steps outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning sometime later, the sheriff looks to her girlfriend hopeful as Snow takes hold of her daughter's hand for support. "Anything?"

Regina nods then sits beside the short haired woman. "Boston..apparently after your accident, you were seeing a therapist who helped arrange care for Henry until you were better..I just spoke to him and he said he was hoping you would remember. Henry is with a temporary foster family, I got their address however, he would like for you to have a session with him beforehand.."

Looking all happy until the last part, Emma pouts. "I don't like talking about.. _feelings_..it doesn't help unless I'm talking to someone who means something..and not a stranger.."

Raising an eyebrow, the mayor crosses her arms finding what the blonde just said rather curious. "Hm...you're like opposite to most people who _prefer_ talking to a stranger.."

"I'm not most people" the sheriff points out with a smile.

"That is true dear..as soon as you are well, we can go. Once you are discharged and healed"

"Regina..." Giving a small whine, Emma huffs. "I want to go now.."

"I know you do but it's for the best..you want to be all better for Henry right?" Looking sympathetic, the brunette strokes her hair back while Snow smiles at the scene and runs her thumb over her daughter's knuckles.

"Yes...I just..I don't even have a photo..of him" feeling sad, the sheriff takes a deep breath.

"One minute.." Regina gets her phone out again and sends a message over to request a photo then smiles seeing a message back. "Here..open this"

Taking hold of the woman's phone, Emma opens the message and sees a photo of a grinning Henry holding his ball. Letting her lip tremble staring at the screen, the blonde gets choked and begins to sob, prompting both Regina and Snow to comfort her.

Sliding onto the bed once more, the brunette pulls her into a hug and kisses her head. "I'm sorry that was suppose to cheer you up"

Sniffling, the blonde nods. "It does..I..just..he's so big now..look" showing Regina the photo, Emma watches as the woman also gets teary spotting a resemblance straight away.

"He's gorgeous..we will get him home..I promise you that"

Leaning against the brunette, the blonde doesn't dare to take her eyes off of the photo with a small smile, wiping her face from the tears while allowing Regina to simply hold her quietly as her parents look on.

 _A/N: little Henry :) enjoying it guys? if you have any ideas let me know x_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Reaching for the duffel bag, Regina looks over to Emma who is currently zipping up her hoodie while glancing around the room. "Ready to go? Your parents are waiting outside in the truck.."

The blonde looks across to the brunette with a small smile, nodding then frowns. "The truck? Really?"

Chuckling, the mayor approaches her while placing her spare hand against the woman's back. "Yes, but you are coming with me in the car..there is _no_ way I am letting you get in that monstrosity of a car..it is nearly as bad as your bug"

Smiling, Emma leans back against her girlfriend with a sigh. "So you' re driving me back to the loft?"

"No dear, I am driving you back to mine..I am not ready to let you out of my sight just yet" Regina rubs the sheriff's back in comfort then holds her hand out towards her.

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde accepts the hand and follows. "I love that you haven't left my side but are you forgetting that you are also _still_ recovering?"

"Yes but, I have been out of hospital longer, you are just leaving now..and..-"

"You still blame yourself for what happened and feel guilty that I got hurt so you want to do everything for me?" Emma gives her a look, showing the brunette that she knows her too well.

Taking a breath, the mayor bites her lip before confessing. "Maybe...but its true and I want to make sure you get a full recovery to get Henry back. I have arranged an appointment with your therapist for next Thursday. We will drive down, stay overnight and hopefully see Henry on Friday..bring him home for the weekend.."

The blonde grins, hugging into Regina's arm as they exit the building and are greeted by Snow and David with the short haired woman quickly grabbing hold of her daughter to hug her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Thursday came, Emma had more or less stayed with Regina permanently, only stepping into the loft once for a joint dinner with her parents and a fresh bag of clothes. The car journey to Boston was a quiet one with the brunette keeping a close eye on the blonde who was staring out the window beside her. Dropping one hand off of the steering wheel, the mayor reaches over to take hold of Emma's hand with a smile. Glancing away from the window towards Regina, the blonde gives a small smile back.

"What are you thinking Swan?"

Pursing her lips together, Emma looks down to her lap. " I just..I keep thinking that..Henry..what if..if they don't _let_ him come home? what do I do then?"

Gripping the woman's hand, the brunette briefly looks over before turning back to the road. "Why wouldn't they? you're his mother?"

"But..with the accident and..there is a reason why he was put into care.."

"I know but that is why we are going to this appointment. We _will_ get him home Emma"

The blonde nods trying to convince herself then looks back out the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving in Boston by the afternoon, the two women head inside the Centre, checking in at reception before being told to have a seat and will be called shortly.

Tapping her foot agitated, Emma looks over to Regina when the woman places her hand down onto one of the blonde's shaking knees. Sighing, the blonde looks apologetic. "Sorry..I just don't like.. _waiting_.."

Running her hand up and down the woman's thigh, the brunette leans over and kisses her temple. "I know.."

Placing her hand on top of the mayor's, the blonde smiles. "I am so glad you are here..I don't know what I would do without you here.."

"I do, you would _fight_ , like you fought to come back to me in the hospital" Regina smiles back then wraps her arm around Emma's shoulders while burying her hand into her girlfriends hair.

"Emma?"

Tilting her head up to see her supposed therapist standing there, Emma stands up grabbing onto the brunette's hand as she does then attempts a smile towards the man.

The therapist gestures to where they need to go then leads them towards his room, introducing himself on the way. "I'm Paul, dare I say it has been a long time Emma..it is good to see you again"

Still with her memory a little fuzzy, the sheriff nods following. "yeah.."

Closing the door behind them, the man sits down with a smile as Emma and Regina sit on the opposite chairs. "At least this time it is on better circumstances..with regards to Henry.."

The blonde looks at him sadly, desperate to see her son and squeezes the brunette's hand. "Will I see him tomorrow? I bet he is really grown up now.."

Paul chuckles and reaches for his notes. "That he is. Very imaginative, bit of a tearaway but good manners"

Biting her lip, Emma looks down a little teary. "..thanks to someone else..because of me"

Feeling terrible for her girlfriend, Regina looks towards the therapist. "Do you know why this happened? I mean why Emma forgot?"

Taking a breath, Paul nods. "May I ask you a question first Miss...?"

"Mills, Regina.."

"Are you a friend or relative? I just haven't seen you before and these sessions are usually confidential unless the patient sees fit to express what has been discussed outside. When I saw Emma last, she was on her own"

Before giving her chance to answer, Emma cuts in while staring at the brunette beside her with a smile. "She's my girlfriend..When I left here, I moved to a small town and found my family..and Regina, who is now part of my family.."

The mayor takes hold of her hand then turns her attention to Paul, waiting for him to answer her question.

Resting the notes upon his lap, Paul clasps his hands while leaning forward to explain, focusing on Emma. "What you just said there may be an addition to your problem..in an unintentional way..after your accident, you blamed yourself because Henry _did_ get hurt..a little more than you first thought. He hurt his leg but there was some permanent damage. You had suffered a head trauma and basically your body chose to block Henry out..you _assumed_ that you didn't deserve to be a mother, to have a son and so, your brain told you, you didn't have one. Unfortunately because it wasn't medical, we couldn't just tell you about him..you had to figure it out on your own..when you _chose_ to let him back in.. and well finding your family, had an opposite reaction..making you believe in a fresh start..just you and your family as if-"

"Henry..never existed.." the blonde finishes his sentence with tears rolling down her face and a sniffle prompting Regina to sit closer, to comfort her. Lifting her shaky hand to wipe her face, Emma bites her lip. "Is..is he okay now?..you said his leg.."

"Yes, he had some nerve damage..which needed fixing but now he is fine..he does however have..a limp on his left side..but it hasn't prevented him doing anything he wants to"

Letting out a teary laugh, the sheriff takes a deep breath to collect herself then lets a few more tears go as the brunette strokes her hand. "I _really_ want to see him.. _please_ tell me I will be able to see him"

Watching the blonde closely, Paul has a think then jots something down onto his notes and sets the papers to the side on his desk. "I tell you what, why don't we go and see Henry _now_?"

Staring in hope, Emma smiles a little. "Really?"

Nodding, the therapist stands. "Did you come by car?"

Also standing, Regina nods. "Yes we did, my car is out the front.."

"Well this was my last appointment for the day so just let me make a phone call then you can follow my car to the house"

Seeing Paul leave the room briefly, Emma turns to her girlfriend and hugs her tightly. Hugging back, the brunette smiles, rubbing the woman's back then kisses her shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping into the house, Emma feels her nerves kick in as she clings to Regina's hand. Following Paul through the hallway, both women look around in wonder as to where the small boy may be. Looking up ahead, they see a woman walk through from the kitchen holding the hand of the boy as he walks slowly, having been told of a visitor.

Staring at him in awe, the blonde freezes in her place as she sees Henry look over and break out into a grin. Releasing the woman's hand, he attempts to run over, limping more as he does. "Mommmmy?!"

Kneeling down just in time to have the small boy run into her arms, Emma starts to get upset. "..Hen..Henry..you remember..me?"

Having wrapped his arms around her neck, he nods against her. "Yes mommy I remember you, you went away..because..you were sad.." pulling away, Henry then looks up at Paul smiling as the man ruffles his hair, knowing him straight away. "I go _home_ now Paul?"

Looking between the reunited pair, Regina lets out a teary smile noticing the similarities already then squeezes the blonde's shoulder who is still knelt to Henry's level. Hearing the boy's question, both women look towards Paul in the hope that he will say yes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: awww back together again! how will Henry and Emma bond?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Opening the front door to her mansion, Regina watches as Henry toddles in followed by Emma. Pausing in the hallway, the small boy looks up the staircase and then turns towards the two women. "I live here?"

The blonde looks towards her girlfriend concerned then back at her son. "Er..."

Crouching to the boy's level, Regina smiles. "Of course dear"

"Regina..I.."

Glancing up with a raised eyebrow, the brunette looks serious. " _You_ are not going anywhere..either of you. This is where you belong"

Letting out a coy smile at how protective she is being even with Henry, Emma nods slowly.

Tapping the mayor's shoulder, Henry looks curious. "Do I get a room?"

Chuckling, Regina stands up and takes the risk of holding a hand out to him. "Yes you do"

Eyes lighting up, the small boy gasps. "My own room?! Back at house I had to share with a boy who was mean about my leg..."

Sharing a look with the blonde, the brunette does not look happy. Biting her lip worried, Emma walks up to her son and takes hold of his arms. "Henry, did he ever hurt you?"

Shaking his head, the small boy looks between them wondering if he should have not admitted to the situation.

"Okay..listen to me bud. I am really sorry that you had to go through that..but I can promise you now, it will never happen again and I will never be leaving you again.."

Henry bites his lip, looking uncertain but nods anyway then takes hold of Regina's offered hand, moving away from his mother. "Go upstairs now?"

Trying to shield her hurt expression, the blonde sits back onto her heels and sighs. Giving Emma's shoulder a quick rub, the mayor smiles sadly then heads upstairs while being pulled by the boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning downstairs, Regina looks around for the blonde then finds her sat on the couch in the living room, hugging her knees to her chest with her chin rested on top and a pout on her face. Taking a seat beside her, the brunette rubs her back. "Henry wanted to stay upstairs to organize his room.."

"He is never going to forgive me.."

"I am sure that Paul has tried to explain to him before what had happened but maybe if you talk to him..the reason why you..forgot.."

Lifting her head, the sheriff nods. "I just..the way he ran up to me I thought it would all be okay.."

"It will be, he clearly missed you..go talk to him while I make dinner" Regina leans over and kisses her head gaining a smile from Emma.

Rising to her feet, the blonde begins to head out then goes back to the mayor with a bigger smile before taking hold of her face and kissing her. Kissing back, the brunette holds onto the sheriff's wrists then pulls back, nuzzling her nose. "I love you Sheriff Swan"

Grinning, Emma pecks her lips once more then walks out calling on the way. "Love you too Madam Mayor.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knocking on the doorframe, Emma smiles at her son when he glances over from his position on his bed. Walking through, the blonde sits on the edge and reaches across, placing a hand on his leg. "Henry can I talk to you?"

The small boy looks down to his teddy on his lap and nods.

Taking a breath, Emma also nods, preparing herself. "I want to help you understand what happened..and I.." Sighing, the blonde rubs her head to think of a different approach. "What did Paul tell you?"

Repeating what he had said earlier, Henry looks up at her. "You were sad and had to go away..that..I..I couldn't go too because you didn't know me no more"

Getting teary, the blonde exhales sharply. "Okay. Henry I did..forget but not by choice..you know sometimes..your brain doesn't always do what you want it to, especially after an accident and..I..blamed myself for you getting hurt because it was my fault. I was driving and I'm your mom, I should have protected you..but I didn't and so I blocked it all out because I thought you deserved better than what I could give you. I am so sorry Henry, I know I have a lot of time to make up for but I am here and I promise I will never forget you again. I love you so much bud.."

Pouting, Henry moves his teddy and turns onto his knees to crawl over to his mom before making his way onto her lap, settling down and cuddling in. "I love you too mommy..and I don't need more because you're best mommy"

Wrapping her arms tightly around him, Emma strokes his hair with a smile. "You know now? We have a bigger family..when I moved I found my parents which means you have grandparents.."

Henry grins, clinging to her then goes shy. "What about the lady?"

"Lady?..oh Regina.." The blonde chuckles then notices her son's red face. "Yeah she is family too..we are together...like a couple"

Looking up, the small boy laughs. "You like Gina!"

Laughing, Emma stands up taking Henry with her. "Shall we go downstairs? Regina is making us dinner which means we are super lucky kid because her cooking is amazing!"

Resting his head on her shoulder, the small boy smiles. "I am hungry mommy..I got told I'm small so I need to eat more!"

Shaking her head, the sheriff smiles at her son as she makes it to the kitchen. "Baby you're my son, trust me when I say you do not need any excuses for eating"

Having heard the last part, Regina looks over with a snigger. "Now that is true. Everything okay now?"

"Yes Gina!" Henry smiles over at her as Emma places him down.

"Oh that's good.." The brunette smiles back then looks at the blonde with a raised eyebrow over the nickname. Holding her hands up, Emma mouths _'all him'_

"Gina need help set table?"

Passing over the placemats, the mayor runs her hand through his hair. "Why thank you Henry"

Grinning, the small boy lifts the mats under his arm and walks out to the dining room, limping a bit more through excitement. Watching him go, Emma walks up to Regina and slips her arms around her waist with a smile. "I think we are going to be okay"

Kissing her cheek, the brunette nods, hugging into her. "I think so too"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Mommy.."

" _Mommy_.."

Giving a smile while letting out a soft chuckle, Emma peeks one eye open and looks up towards the boy currently sitting on her stomach. Henry grins on sight then flops down to lay on her with his head rested on her chest, facing a certain brunette who was cuddled into the blonde's side. Despite keeping her eyes shut, Regina having heard the comotion, reaches up and runs her hand through his hair lightly, gaining another smile from the small boy and a whisper. "Hi Gina.."

"Morning Henry.."

Looking up to his mother again seeing that Emma has closed her eyes, Henry pouts then turns back to the brunette. "Gina, I'm hungry and mommy lazy"

Both women laugh with Regina slowly sitting up and opening her eyes with a squint while Emma regains her focus. Looking towards Henry, the brunette smiles. "Okay little man..lets get you breakfast.."

Nodding, Henry climbs off Emma and slides down to the carpet before walking around to meet the mayor. Watching the scene, the blonde then sits up onto her elbows with a pout of her own. "What about me? Do I not get breakfast?"

Smirking, Regina takes hold of the small boy's offered hand. "Maybe, I'll think about it"

Giggling, Henry looks between the pair then heads out with the brunette to go down for breakfast, having a conversation on the way about how he enjoyed his first night and his new room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Playing with his spoon from his cereal, Henry purses his lips together while looking between his mother and Regina as they walk around the kitchen tidying up. Well, Regina was, Emma was more drinking the milk from her cereal bowl while leaning against the sink. Remembering a question he wanted to ask them earlier in bed, the small boy fidgets in his seat. "Mommy why you and Gina have scars?"

Looking down at herself and realizing, the blonde bites her lip as she walks up to the island and leans forward against its counter. "We had a..slight accident..bud.."

Gasping, Henry looks worried. "You forget me again!"

Coming around the island, Regina sits beside him. "No Henry your mother will not forget you"

Trying to understand, the small boy glances at the brunette in a coy manner. "If..if mommy did..forget..you take me?"

Looking briefly at Emma then at Henry in awe, the mayor places a hand on top of his. "Of course Henry..but like I said your mother isn't going anywhere. Not only does she have you to prevent it, she also has me and I can be very persuasive"

Nodding, the boy then points to the opening on Regina's top. "Did that hurt like my leg hurt me?"

"A little..but we are all okay now right?"

"Yes and we family.." Henry grins while continuing on his speech. "And we gona live happily ever after and you two gona get married and-"

"Woah Henry! Slow down.." Practically choking on the last of her milk, Emma puts her bowl in the sink. "One step at a time bud.."

Slightly insulted, the brunette frowns and crosses her arms. "Is that right Miss Swan? I just assumed that as you are now living here and I am also willing to care for your son, that we were in a more serious stage than just, 'one step at a time'"

Gulping, the blonde looks stuck and goes to walk over to her girlfriend. "Regina I-"

Seeing the clearly panicked look in Emma's face, the brunette stands. "..doesn't matter.." Leaving the kitchen, Regina looks hurt and heads upstairs to change.

Mentally kicking herself, the sheriff looks to her son who looks awkward while sipping his juice. "I go play mommy.." Pushing himself off of the stool, Henry goes and puts his bowl in the sink before giving Emma's leg a quick hug then exits the kitchen to go up to his room.

Sighing, the blonde finishes off tidying the kitchen then heads upstairs to find her girlfriend. Stepping into the room, Emma is met with a brief glance as Regina zips up her dress at the side. Staring at her, the sheriff blurts out. "Regina? Marry me?"

Letting out a snigger in disbelief, the mayor fixes her heels then stands straight to face her with a glare. "Do not ask me that out of guilt..or because you are being pushed into it due to what happened downstairs..just don't say it."

"I'm not, Regina please you know I love you, I just..he asked and I panicked because I thought it would all be too much for you. That he would have scared you off with all his questions because you're right, you have taken in my son in such a short space of finding out and I think you're amazing for it..I just thought you might think this is all too fast but me? I have thought this through, especially after everything that happened to us. You want to know if I'm in the serious stage? Go to the loft, ask mom to let you upstairs and go in my middle draw by the bed..." Looking at the brunette pleadingly, Emma waits in hope.

Dropping her mouth open still with a slight glare which has turned into a frown, Regina finds no words and grabs her jacket before walking past her without uttering a word then heads downstairs and walks out the front door. Deflated, the blonde slumps down onto their bed with a teary pout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knocking sharp on the door, Regina paces in a circle on the small landing leading to the loft. Rolling her eyes agitated, the brunette bangs with a flat palm then looks unimpressed when Snow opens the door with a concerned look. "Regina, what's going on? Is everything okay? Where are Emma and Henry?"

Ignoring the woman who is trying to glance behind her, the brunette steps inside. "All fine. Listen Emma has sent me on a mission of sort and I need to look in her old room"

Confused, Snow just nods slowly. "Okay.."

Without hesitation, Regina climbs the stairs, holding the railings with purpose then rushes straight over to the bedside when out of view. Pulling the middle draw open, the brunette raises an eyebrow while holding back a smirk at seeing it be the blonde's former underwear draw then begins rumaging through its contents before placing her hand on a small square shaped object. Moving back to the bed, the mayor sits carefully and opens the box with a shocked look. Staring at a Ruby and Black diamond encrusted ring, finished with a cushion cut clear diamond stone, Regina swallows hard while not being able to tear her eyes away from it.

"Regina, are you okay up...wow.."

Snapping out of it, the brunette looks up to Snow who is now also fixated on the ring. "..is that...is that what I think.."

Sounding nervous, the mayor nods. "I think so..."

Coming to sit beside her, the short haired woman grabs at the box noticing the name of the shop. "..I...remember..Emma and I..were shopping just before Christmas and..she was staring in their window..wow..and it's the same..stones as what you..you said were your favourite.."

Looking in awe again, Regina gets teary realizing. "..we..started seeing each other..before Christmas.."

Smiling over at her, Snow rubs her arm. "I guess she just knew...that you two would..make it"

"I need to go home.." Smiling back, the brunette closes the box and slips it into her pocket.

 _A/N: I think I might make this a 15 chapter fic as it is all wrapping up!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rushing through the front door, Regina heads straight up the staircase and makes her way to the bedroom, poking her head in on Henry to check his whereabouts on the way. Walking inside, the brunette stops short of the bed seeing Emma sat in the same spot she had been in since the woman walked out on her. Tears evidently visible in her eyes as she was staring off into the distance. Upon hearing the door go, the blonde glances up at the mayor but remains quiet with her pout. Feeling guilty, the mayor quickly goes and sits beside her, wrapping her arms tightly around the woman while bringing the sheriff's head to rest on her chest. Giving a small sigh of relief at feeling Emma's arms snake around her middle, Regina kisses her head. "I'm sorry. It just really..looked like you didn't want..and you know how I get, how I feel about people wanting to be with me or in this case _not_ be with me. We have had so many ups and downs that when it becomes real and happy i just assume the worse, that it is not going to last..I love you and I hope you still love me too. I went to the loft and found what you wanted me to find"

Lifting her head up and allowing the brunette to wipe her tears, the blonde gives a small smile. "Of course I still love you Regina and you're right about the ups and downs which is why we should make the most of the good moments instead of waiting for something to go wrong"

"I know..." Biting her lip, Regina slips her hand into her pocket and pulls the ring box out before holding it out to her girlfriend. "Here..I'm sorry to say your mother also saw it..but she just looked happy. Take it for when you are ready to ask..if you still...want to ask.."

Taking the box, Emma stares at it while taking a deep breath. "Thanks..I guess we should..go see Henry, he went to play but I don't want him alone too long because that is what he probably had to deal with the past couple of years..maybe we could take him out?"

Nodding while trying to hide her disappointment, the brunette stands. "Sounds like a..good idea..I will go ask where he would like to go while you..get dressed..

Watching the woman head towards the bedroom door, the blonde smirks slightly. "Regina?"

"Yes?" Taking hold of the door handle, the mayor looks back over her shoulder then stares in shock, turning herself around before looking down at the woman who is knelt on one knee in front of her, ring box open in the palm of her hand.

Giving a nervous smile, Emma holds it up to her. "Marry me?"

Growing teary, Regina covers her mouth with her hand, staring in awe then nods before gulping to find her voice. "Yes..I'll...I'll marry you..."

Slowly grinning, the blonde fumbles a little shakily as she takes the ring out and places it on the brunette's finger before being pulled up by the woman and kissed on the lips. Kissing back, Emma pulls the mayor close then rests her head against her now fiancee.

"Woohoo!"

Both frowning, the two women look towards the bedroom door hearing the small muffled voice. Reaching for the handle again, Regina pulls the door open to see a grinning Henry standing with his hands clasped in front of him. "I told you! Now you're my mama too!"

Taking a chance, the blonde playfully bumps the brunette with a teasing smile. "Yeah _mama_ , now are you going to tell our son what we are going to do?"

Henry raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. "Mommy I heard you..you getting married"

"Okay know it all! but that is not what Inwas referring to." The sheriff holds her arms out for a hug.

The small boy gives a small giggle and runs up to his mommy, allowing her to lift him. "Then what mommy?"

"What do _you_ want to do? For the rest of the day? Anything you want" poking his tummy, Emma smiles while Regina also joins the hug, trapping Henry in between them.

Thinking it over while tapping his lip, the small boy looks curious between the pair. " _Anything_?"

Repeating what the blonde had said, the brunette nods. "Anything"

Looking innocent, Henry answers with a question. "You get married?"

Pursing her lips together, Regina looks towards Emma who raises an eyebrow at the idea. Watching them, the small boy pouts. "We can be a proper family then.."

The blonde cannot help but smile at her son's comment then gets worried at the fact the brunette was still staring at her. "Regina?"

"Henry dear go and get your coat and shoes"

Being placed back on the floor by Regina's instruction, Henry simply nods and walks out to retrieve his coat and shoes. Emma bites her lip confused and rubs her neck. Erm.." Not being able to say anything, the blonde stumbles back slightly at the mayor moving forward and kissing her while taking hold of the woman's face.

"Better do as the boy says Swan.." Smiling, the brunette pecks her lips once more then grabs her keys.

Emma stares in shock at Regina for just admitting that they will be getting married then watches the mayor make a move for the door. "Wha..hold on..what about our clothes..I..we are not.."

Looking back, the brunette shrugs. "Doesn't matter..well to me anyway. I have done the whole fancy wedding..it is not important. What is important is us..and Henry" holding her hand out, Regina waits.

Accepting her hand, the blonde grins and follows her out the door. Lifting Henry up on the way, Emma kisses his head then walks out the front door to make their way into town, to the town hall. To get married.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heading into the main entrance, Henry runs ahead and up the stairs excitedly while Emma and Regina follow on behind, holding each others hands. Being shown into a room, the two women cannot stop smiling as they exchange their vows and promise their commitment to one another and Henry before being announced as a married couple. Sharing a kiss at which Henry laughs at while turning away, they both take hold of each others hands again and head out to start their new life together as a Swan-Mills family.

 _A/N: I was thinking this may be the last chapter and I will do an epilogue to round it all up._


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

Snow was pissed. Or at least she was when she found out that her only daughter had gone and got married to Regina without so much of a phone call. She even refused to talk to Emma for a week. Well tried at least..she cracked more or less after a day and a half. But now, now as she strolled along behind with her husband, watching the two women walk down main street and lifting Henry in the air as he was swung up high, clinging to both their hands with a giggle, smiles on their faces, the short haired woman knew that her daughter had made the right choice. Maybe not with _how_ she got married but definately _who_ she got married to.

Having paused in the doorway to Granny's, the couple look over and watch as Snow and David take hold of Henry before entering the establishment. Grinning over at her wife, Emma places both her hands onto the brunette's protruding belly, giving it a small rub. "How is my wife and baby girl doing?"

Smiling at the question, Regina places her hand on top of her wife's and kisses the woman's cheek in thanks for the concern. "We are doing great, ready to go into our shower?"

The sheriff frowns. "I am still trying to get my head around that..I mean a shower is like for the mother or mothers..and it is female orientated..not presented at the local diner with the whole town?"

Chuckling, the mayor nods in agreement. "Come on dear you know what this town is like, besides this way it is less boring and more of a party with _more_ presents"

Seeing the brunette's eyes light up at mentioning the word presents, Emma looks in awe and kisses her quick. "You're adorable pregnant you know that?"

Replying with a contented 'hmm', the mayor then pouts overthinking it due to her hormones. "Hold on..are saying I'm _only_ adorable when pregnant? That I wasn't adorable before?"

"Babe you're adorable all the time!" Covering her tracks, the blonde pecks her lips again then takes hold of her wife's hand as she pushes the diner door open for them to enter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look at the cake mama!" Henry pulls on Regina's hand in the direction of the pink bow shaped cake on the table. Having been in conversation with Granny, the pair laugh at the boy's eagerness then the brunette apologizes to the older woman before following Henry to the table to look at the cake. The mayor glances down at her son then ruffles his hair before leaning down to his ear. "Take some, go on"

Crinking his nose as he doesn't have a plate or anything to help him get cake, the boy bites his lip while holding his hands out. "How mama? No plate and I'm too small for a knife"

Letting out a chuckle on his actions and words, Regina kisses his cheek before whispering. "Like this.." Checking around them first, the brunette then smiles playfully as she scoops her finger through the icing and eats it.

Gasping, Henry covers his mouth with both hands giggling then looks up at his mama to see her gesturing towards the cake. "I'll be on watch.."

Copying the mayor's action, the small boy scoops some icing then eats it before turning around and standing straight beside his mother as if nothing happened.

"Did you really think no one would have seen that dear? Hardly subtle"

Glancing across to her mother, Regina shrugs with a smile. "It's my cake anyway.."

Shaking her head with a smile, Cora puts an arm around her daughter and rubs her back. "This baby has turned you into a rebellious teenager.."

Laughing, the brunette leans in slightly. "Henry wanted cake, I just helped him that is all"

Looking between them, Henry nods seriously. "Mama wanted some too"

"There is my little man. Straight to the point.." The older brunette holds her hand out to the boy then hugs him when he toddles over to her.

"Lying bad Grandma"

"Yes it is Henry..tell your mother that.." Giving her daughter a teasing smile, Cora releases the boy and ruffles his hair as he wonders off.

"How comes you haven't had a go at me yet for getting married without inviting you?" Regina now turns to her mother once Henry has gone.

"It was up to you who you wanted there or how you did it..compared to last time I respect that" the older brunette looks slightly guilty. "I could see why Snow reacted that way though..never having seen her daughter grow up, it was her first marriage..and this is Snow we are talking about"

"True and last marriage mother..this is it for both of us.."

"Of course it is..I think everyone can see that otherwise they wouldn't be here to join in the celebrations of your shower, not to mention that table full of gifts" remembering, Cora pulls out an envelope. "I just remembered, this was left for you at the mansion..looks important"

Taking hold of the envelope, the brunette frowns and reads her name wrote across the front. "What..it..it's from Emma.."

"Better read it. It's a good job she is here otherwise you could have taken it as a leaving note..."

Glaring, Regina huffs. "Not funny mother"

"Why don't you go and sit down, rest your feet and read whatever it is that Emma has to say?" Cora suggests then guides her daughter to an empty booth. Leaving her to it, the older brunette walks off and catches Emma's stare on the way with a nod.

Glancing around briefly, Regina pulls out the letter which appeared to have two items attached and begins to read.

 _'To my Beautiful Wife,_

 _Where shall I start? Considering I am no good with these things, bare with me! First of I would like to thank you, thank you for loving me and helping me become a person and wife you can be truly proud of. I always knew since we started our secret relationship that this is where we would get to. A family. However if someone had said that to me before, I would never had believed I would have the chance of a family, with my parents or with anyone. Then, you came along and gave me that small piece of hope I had been looking for and you gave me one of the most important things in my life. You brought my son back to me and you loved him as your own, not a lot of people would do that you know? Take on someone else's kid but to me it just proved how much you must love me and how much you want this to work, just like I do. I would pretty much say right now, you are the glue and without you, our family would be none exsistant. Now I know we have done the order of things a little non traditional with it being kid, marriage, kid but that is just the way we are. I also realized recently (not just from the constant nagging of my mother) that the way we got married was great for us as a family but it never gave us, gave me, the chance to show everyone how much I love you and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my happy beginning, middle and end, and I hope you are free for this date..._

 _Emma x'_

Staring at the letter in awe, Regina swallows a lump as her emotions are threatening to take over before turning over to the next item. A small card with fancy writing. Reading it out to herself, the brunette's eyes widen. "I hereby invite you to the wedding of..." Getting teary, the brunette lets out a small chuckle noticing the date being the same as when they married on their own but a year from now, then goes to the last page, reading out a list of already paid items for their wedding. "Oh.." Covering her mouth, Regina recognises everything on the list right from the venue to the dress as the ones she always dreamed of having even before her first marriage and that she had kept in a private book. Looking up to find the blonde, the brunette smiles still seeing Emma at the counter watching her closely.

Making her way over warily, the sheriff stops besides her wife and looks down at her a little shy. "So..."

Pulling the blonde down to sit beside her, Regina places the letters down and kisses her while cupping the woman's face. " _Yes_...again"

Grinning, Emma looks at the page that the brunette was looking at. "Everything on here is brought and paid for so thank you for you you know..not saying no because that would be _awkward_.."

"How did you do all this?" Taking hold of her wife's arm, Regina cuddles into her side.

"Actually your mother may have stolen this book you had? She helped and also sorted out the dress so I don't see it and even brought a minature version for this little lady..." Placing her hand again on the brunette's bump gaining a kick, the pair smile. Looking up to see both mothers sit opposite with impatient faces, the couple continue to smile.

"Does this mean we have a wedding to save a date for? Or are you two grinning like idiots because...you're idiots?" Cora questions with a raised eyebrow as Snow laughs.

Resting her hand on top of Emma's on her bump, Regina rolls her eyes then nods. "Save the date"

Snow jumps up and hugs her daughter, bringing the brunette into it then grins. "I have to go tell David!"

Watching her go off excitedly, Emma spots Henry walk up to them with white and pink cream all around his mouth. Lifting him up onto her lap, the blonde frowns. "What have you been eating bud?"

Henry points at the table. "Cake!"

Following his direction, the blonde drops her mouth open to see the cake covered in fingerprints. "Henry!"

"Mama started it!" Pulling a whiny face, the small boy points to the brunette who looks guilty.

"He is telling the truth Emma..my grandson doesn't lie" Cora speaks up on his behalf then smiles as Henry nods.

"Team up against the pregnant woman why don't you?" Regina pouts and sits back on her seat.

Holding her hands up defensively, the older brunette then stands. "Henry dear lets go finish the cake..and maybe just maybe we can bring some over for your mothers"

Henry slides down from Emma's lap and walks off with Cora, holding her hand. Watching, the blonde then wraps her arm around her wife as the woman lets out a long sigh, then kisses her head as she trails her fingers through Regina's dark locks. Both feeling happy at the prospect of what is to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon enough they welcomed their daughter into the world who turned out to be a complete mini me of Regina and spent the next year enjoying being parents to both their children until once again their special day came. For Regina, this was a dream come true. She had everything she ever wanted for her wedding but most importantly, she had someone who loved her and cared for her. She finally found her home. Just like Emma had with her and like Henry had with them.

 _A/N: That's that then :( thanks for all your responses!_


End file.
